eador_masters_of_the_broken_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Slugs in Sewer
Description A town sewer in the province of _____ has become infested with many giant slugs. For the time being, they are not doing any real harm to the people, just crawling out at night and feeding at the town's dumps. But there are no guarantees that one day the slugs won't decide to taste the locals. You need to take action before it's too late. Occurrence Possibility factor: 20 (average event has 10–15) Chance increased with negative karma. Must be at least Large Village. Must have at least 2 empty slots in treasury. Options and Consequences # Hire a team of adventurers. (-''200 '' ) #* (40% Chance) The adventurers manage to fulfill the quest by eliminating many slugs in the town sewer. However, if you want to be sure the vermin won't breed again, you have to check to make sure there are no egg hatches left in the underground. (+1 Karma, see Slugs Eliminated below) #* (60% Chance) The adventurers that you hired fail to return from the quest. Either they are dead or they made off with your money. #*# Order some poison from alchemists. (-50 ) #*#* The alchemists make a deadly poison and scatter poisoned baits at the sewer entrances. The next morning, the town's streets are literally covered with dead slugs. It looks like all of the adult creatures are dead, but if you want to be sure that the vermin won't breed again, you have to check to make sure there are no egg hatches left underground. (+1 Karma, see Slugs Eliminated below) #*# I did everything I could. (Slugs Attack in 4–6 turns, ''-1 Karma) # Order some poison from alchemists. (-50 '' , +1 Karma) #* (60% Chance) The alchemists make a deadly poison and scatter poisoned baits at the sewer entrances. The next morning, the town's streets are literally covered with dead slugs. It looks like all of the adult creatures are dead, but if you want to be sure that the vermin won't breed again, you have to check to make sure there are no egg hatches left underground. (+1 Karma, see Slugs Eliminated below) #* (40% Chance) The alchemists make a deadly poison and scatter poisoned baits at the sewer entrances. The next morning, all of the bait has been eaten, but not a single dead slug is found anywhere. It appears that these creatures are immune to this poison. #*# Hire a team of adventurers. (See main option 1) #*# I did everything I could. (Slugs Attack in 4–6 turns, ''-1 Karma) # Oh well. It's nothing to worry about. (-1 Karma) #* (''Slugs Attack in 4–6 turns) Slugs Eliminated # Arrange a party of rat catchers. (-''70'' ' ) #* (''50% Chance) After the whole sewer system is searched, the team of rat catchers comes back with a report - they discovered and destroyed several slug egg hatches. They have brought a couple of the largest eggs with them as a trophy. #*# Sell the eggs to monstrologists. (+''100 '' ) #*# Take them to the treasury. (Gain 2 Giant Slug's Eggs) #*# Sell them to alchemists for experiments. (+30 ' ) #* (50% Chance) After the whole sewer system is searched, the team of rat catchers comes back with good news - no egg hatches have been found and the slug threat is removed. (No effect) # Make people search for the eggs. (''-1 Mood, -1 Karma) #* (''70% Chance) The locals manage to find and destroy several slug egg hatches. After they have wandered through the underground tunnels for a long time, they come back home, tired, dirty and discontent. (No effect) #* (30% Chance) The locals fail to find anything in the sewer. After a long search, they come back home, tired, dirty and discontent. #*# This is for their own good. #*# They searched poorly, the scum! #*# I hope the danger is eliminated. #*#* (50% Chance for all three options above) In 8–13 turns the event happens again. # There are no eggs there. #* (50% Chance) In 8–13 turns the event happens again. Slugs Attack Several especially large slugs have come out of the sewer in the province and attacked the locals. # Order the troops to destroy the creatures! (Guards or hero in the province engage against 3–4 Giant Slugs) #* (On Victory) The threat is eliminated this time, but attacks may occur again in the future. You have to do something about the slugs breeding in the sewer. #*# Hire a team of adventurers. (See main option 1) #*# Order some poison from alchemists. (See main option 2) #*# Leave the slugs in peace. (Another Slug Attack in 4–6 turns) #* (On Defeat) With no one to stop them, the slugs begin to hunt the locals. After they have killed and devoured several people, the well-fed slugs return to the sewer. Such attacks may occur again in the future. You have to do something to the parasites breeding in the sewer. (''-1 Mood, Population reduced by 4–8%'') #*# Hire a team of adventurers. (See main option 1) #*# Order some poison from alchemists. (See main option 2) #*# Leave the slugs in peace. (Another Slug Attack in 4–6 turns) # Evacuate people from the area of danger. (-70 ' ') #* The threat is eliminated this time, but attacks may occur again in the future. You have to do something about the slugs breeding in the sewer. #*# Hire a team of adventurers. (See main option 1) #*# Order some poison from alchemists. (See main option 2) #*# Leave the slugs in peace. (Another Slug Attack in 4–6 turns) # No big deal. They'll eat their fill and crawl away. (''-1 Mood, -3 Karma) #* With no one to stop them, the slugs begin to hunt the locals. After they have killed and devoured several people, the well-fed slugs return to the sewer. Such attacks may occur again in the future. You have to do something to the parasites breeding in the sewer. (-1 Mood, Population reduced by 4–8%'') #*# Hire a team of adventurers. (See main option 1) #*# Order some poison from alchemists. (See main option 2) #*# Leave the slugs in peace. (Another Slug Attack in 4–6 turns) Category:Random Events